Well What Now
by the bigshot
Summary: Death, most see it as the end, but that is not always the case. Sometimes you can be given a second chance, a clean slate where no one knows who you are or what you've done. Alex 'Frost' Morland learns this lesson first hand. Now watch as he lives his life a second time over, in a world that most thought could never exist. Rating may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm branching out people, finally entering a whole new fanfiction genre. Now I have to tell you that the intro to this story may be kind of short, but it was only intended to be the pilot, and since my introductions normally aren't that great, I just do the best I can.**

 **Now in case your wondering, I was pretty much forced to write this story since I lost a bet with a friend and didn't wanna fork over $500, but it finally gave me an excuse to write something for this movie, which I wanted to do ever since I watched it with my niece. It really is a cute little movie, plus the character models aren't shotty like a lot of animated movies nowadays. Now I'm gonna shut up and let y'all read.**

* * *

You ever have one of those days? You know, the ones where nothing seems to be going right. We've all been there, but we usually pay it no mind and say, hey that's life. Well my situations just a little bit different, how, well try getting stabbed right in the stomach and having to run away in a dead sprint from the people who gave you said injury, then you see the term FUBAR in a whole new light.

How did you get stabbed in the first place you might ask, well its actually a funny story. See, I come from a long line of drug dealers and arms smugglers, and nowadays, I'm doing most of the deals since mom got sick and dad landed himself in the hospital after he and another one of our buyers got into a shootout over a couple AR's and sixty pounds of blow. Turns out, it's a lot easier to get in one of those situations than you would think, only this time the cops were somewhat involved. The guy heard the sirens and automatically pinned me as the snitch, shoving a blade through my side soon after. I was able to kick him away and steal his knife before bolting down the street, basically leaving a trail of blood in the process that even a blind man could follow.

So now I was basically running for my life while bleeding out, kind of a no win situation really, seeing as I couldn't stop and fight the guy, not while I was basically running on fumes and barely keeping up the energy not to collapse. But I knew I couldn't keep it up forever, so at some point during my retreat, I had the great idea fall back into an alley and hide behind a dumpster. I held my hand over the wound tightly as I tried my best to calm my beating heart, not wanting to lose more blood than I already had.

"Well...this sucks" I chuckled, ignoring the pain radiating from my wound, my hand warming up as the blood flowed from it. I ran my unstained hand through my snow white hair, my Cobalt blue eyes closing tiredly as the thought of sleep started sounding better and better.

"So this is how I go out, I can see the headlines already. Frost Morland, found dead in alley after drug deal gone bad" I said dramatically while my hand moved from one side to another as I said it. I sighed and looked down at the knife, instantly recognizing as a standard combat knife, but this had no actual edge to it, it was all serrated, painful and effective if you knew how to handle it.

"Always thought a bullet would be the end of me...wouldn't be the first time I was wrong" I sighed and leaned my head back against the concrete of the building. "At least it can't get any worse."

As soon as those words left my mouth, a clap of thunder sounded from above me, right before little water droplets started falling from the sky. I instantly held a middle finger the sky, uttering a quick 'fuck you nature' before weakly laying on my side, the pain in my side seeming to increase after every second I spent laying here, probably the adrenaline finally wearing off.

"Someone please just kill me already" I sighed, hearing footsteps closing on me soon after saying that.

"Well, it would be my pleasure friend" I heard a familiar voice say as a beefy hand reached down and took the knife out if my hand.

"You sure are one stubborn bastard aren't you?" I said, looking up at the man as he stood over me with a victorious smile plastered on his ugly face. He laughed and played with the knife a little before crouching down and running the serrated blade across my throat softly, drawing a little bit of blood to add to the already large puddle on the dirt.

"Well I don't like people trying to have me arrested, especially when their my own dealer."

"For the last freaking time, I didn't tell the cops jack shit" I growled and locked eyes with him, the intensity in them making him shiver, despite having complete control of this situation. He sneered and drove the knife into my arm, making me stifle a scream as pain shot through my already injured body.

"I also don't like liars." I stared at him again, my eyes still boring the hate and contempt I held for this man at full intensity.

"Fuck you" I mutter before coughing up blood after he stabbed me in the chest, probably puncturing a lung in the process. "I didn't call them, but now your going away for murder to add onto that drug charge."

"Oh, I don't think so, there are over a hundred murders in this city every six months, I think I can get away with this pretty easily" he said confidently. I just smiled and raised a hand up and started counting down.

"3...2...1."

"POLICE, DON'T MOVE!" yeah, kind of have sixth sense when it comes to cops, kind of just know when their gonna get here, doesn't always works though, obviously.

"You son of a bitch." I gave him one of the biggest shit eating grins I could muster before feeling the knife get embedded into my chest again, right before the sound of a gun going off rings though the alley, the man falling down in front of me with a bullet hole in his head.

"Karmas a bitch" I managed to chuckle before the blood loss finally caught up with me and I was unable to keep my eyes open any longer, then it all went black.

 **Meanwhile**

"Here you go Carrots, just how you like it" a red fox said, two cups of coffee in paws. A grey paw quickly took hold of the Styrofoam cup, pulling it towards the owner of said paw, a grey and white bunny rabbit, who quickly downed the contents of said cup.

"Thanks Slick, I needed that" she breathed out, a relieved smile appearing on her muzzle.

"See anything suspicious while I was in there?" The Todd asked, receiving a smirk from the bunny doe.

"Saw a cute Todd a little bit after you left" she teased the fox, making the fox blush after he realized what she was getting at. He cleared his throat and fixed his collar, obviously flustered by the bunnies words.

"Judy, you know I'm not comfortable talking about that."

"Oh come on Nick, you need to find that special guy of yours before everyone back at the precinct starts a betting pool about our relationship." The now named Judy giggled while watching the blushing Nick lose his normally cocky and sly composure over something so small.

"Didn't you know, they already have one on whether or not were already mates" he said, making her sigh.

"Well, that's annoying...wonder what would happen if they knew we were gay" Judy snickered while Nick just shook his head and looked out the window, a distant and unfocused look in his eye. The doe sighed sadly as she watched her friend and partner lose himself in his thoughts, a distinct frown forming on his muzzle. He bad been like this for awhile now, his attitude taking a complete 180 ever since he came out to Judy. She knew he wasn't happy living all his own in his apartment, but she knew he didn't need a friend for this one.

"Lets just drive around a bit more, our shifts over in a few hours" she offered, seeing him nod weakly, making her normally bright and cheery purple eyes reflecting her sadness and pain for her friend. She knew there was nothing she could do, so she let him sulk in silence while she drove down their designated patrol route.

* * *

"Screw you sun!" I groaned and covered my eyes to prevent that accursed ball of light from burning my eyes any longer. I rolled onto my side, letting my head fall onto what felt like grass, making my eyes open almost instantaneously. I fell asleep in an alley, there was no grass there, only dirt and concrete. I then noticed trees...everywhere, now I was kind of panicking. There were no trees in the city, the closest ones were in a forest almost twenty miles from town.

"What the hell." I looked all around me, just seeing more trees, confirming my fears. I scratched my head in confusion, stopping as soon as my hand touched my head. It was much fluffier than it should have been, in fact it shouldn't have been fluffy at all. That's when I finally noticed something sitting directly between my eyes where my nose should have been. Instead of my normal human nose, their was a snow white muzzle with a moist black nose right on the tip.

"What the hell." I repeated, looking down at my hands to see my hands replaced with paws covered in the same snow white fur that also covered the rest of my entire body.

"What the hell" I said yet again, nearly shouting as my panic meter rose exponentially fast. Then I noticed their was something tucked between my legs, so I looked down my naked body to see a fluffy white tail, taunting me. "Am I on a drug trip?"

Wouldn't have been the first time I got so tweaked, but the whole turning into an animal thing was definitely new. I instantly dismissed this theory since, for all intents and purposes, I should be dead. I bled out in an alley and end up in the woods covered in fur, but what the hell am I?

"Need a mirror or something" I told myself, right before my ear twitched as the sound of softly running water hit my ear drums. Sounded like a creek...not to far away from the sound of it.

I nodded to myself and made my way over to where the sound came from, stumbling a little as my new legs made it extremely hard to balance since I wasn't used to using this new tail as a counterbalance. I stumbled a few more times before finally arriving at the creek after a short five minute walk. Falling onto my haunches, I peered into the water to finally take as look at myself, seeing a very unfamiliar sight. Instead of a human face, I saw the face of a wolf, an Arctic Wolf at that. I immediately laughed at the irony of this situation, as my nickname was Frost so it seemed like whatever turned me into this had a terrible sense of humor. I raised up my new paw and touched my snout softly, the wolf in the water doing much the same.

"Guess I really am a wolf now...well shit...eh, better than being dead" I shrugged, lifting myself back up on my feet as I wandered off in a random direction, pretty much just being led by the smell of car exhaust and food, hoping to find some kind of civilization. Maybe not the greatest idea I ever had, seeing as how now I might be a evolutionary anomaly, seeing as how I was obviously now a wolf with human level intelligence that could stand on two legs, not something the average person would see on a daily basis.

"Something tells me this is going to be an interesting day" I sighed and just kept on walking.

* * *

Alright, I've been walking for the last half hour and have seen nothing but trees, trees, and more trees. The only remotely interesting thing I've seen were a couple bunnies that were also standing and talking like normal people, basically throwing out the theory that I was special. I oh so badly wanted to go up and say hi, maybe learn something about where I am, but a single misstep had sent them scurrying away like normal rabbits would. Seems that some traits carried over in this place, probably meaning none of these things would approach me unless it was another predator species.

Luckily for me though, those rabbits were not being subtle in their escape, making it easy to track them to the outskirts of the forest. They broke the tree line and I immediately ended my hunt, watching them as they exchanged a few words before making their way towards a large city in the distance.

"Bingo" I grinned and made to step into the field, but halted when I realized something. All of the bunnies were wearing clothes...but why. Not like they'd actually be naked without them, they are covered in fur, but maybe its like some sort of societal taboo to go running around naked. I had no clothes though, so I couldn't really do much about it, and now that I think about it, I don't really care.

So with that concern back in the recesses of my mind, I dropped on all fours and hopped from the tree line, my pristine white fur shining brilliantly, making me look like a white streak as I sprinted through the field towards the city.

 **So was it good, bad, I need to know. I like hearing people tell me how I'm doing, I really do. I'm sorry if it seems a little...iffy, especially that little scene with Judy and Nick. My friend wanted to write that part so I let him, but whatever. I'm eager to hear your feedback so please let me know your opinion.**

 **Bigshot, out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, remember when the idea of nudity being taboo popped into my head? Well I'm starting to believe I was right, if all of the angry and disgusted glares I received was any indication. At one point, a lioness covered her little cubs eyes when I walked by her while shooting me a harsh look. I didn't see the reasoning in clothes for me though, not like you can see anything through all my fur in the first place.

Also, my theory of not being special was very much right, as the entire population of this city, which I now know is called Zootopia thanks to a Gazelle on a Jumbo-Tron...never thought that sentence would ever leave my lips, but I was a wolf now so pretty much anything was up for debate at this point.

Where was I...oh right, the animals. So yeah, every inhabitant of this sprawling metropolis I've come across seems to be sentient animals that strictly fall under the class of mammals. Not a single human in sight though, seems like they either aren't here, died off, or never existed in the first place. If any of these theories were true, then evolution didn't really have a single species to focus on anymore and just said fuck it, giving every mammal their sentience. Like literally every mammal, ranging from a little mouse I nearly squished under my paw, to an elephant who almost squished me.

For now though, I need to get back to the point where I currently am, which is sitting down in a random alley, covered in nothing but my fur, and messing around with some poor sods wallet I stole. Good thing I'm a really good pickpocket, cause without it, I wouldn't have nearly five hundred of whatever they call their currency here. I did question why that Zebra was carrying five hundred bucks in the first place, but shrugged it off as dumb luck on my part.

"Least he was single, not much guilt over taking his money that way." I sighed and looked at the guys ID one last time before tossing the wallet in the nearby dumpster, leaving the alley soon after with the money held tightly in my paw. "Now where to buy some clothes?"

* * *

Alrighty then, now I have stolen both five hundred bucks and a set of clothes, off to an amazing start in this city. Not like I wanted to steal them though, the guy kept telling me he wouldn't serve my kind, whatever that means, so I just bared the fangs a little and he gave me a set clothes and begged me to leave. That little ram was so frightened that I almost pissed myself laughing after leaving.

'I wonder if he called the cops on me.' Even if he did, they had nothing to take me in on. I never forced him to give me anything, but he did anyway.

Of course, with my luck, as soon as that thought entered my head, I hear sirens coming ever closer to my position. I just flipped up the hood of my black jacket and put my paws in my pockets, looking down as the police cruiser sped past me.

I looked back a moment later and sighed in relief, they hadn't noticed me, last thing I need to deal with right now is police. I need to focus on finding some accommodations for the night, but first, food. And low and behold, I'm standing in front of some coffee shop...Snarlsbucks...oh sweet lord, puns.

"Whatever." I shrugged and made my way inside.

* * *

"Another slow night." Nick sighed, taking another sip of his coffee. He and Judy, after about another hour of nothing since their talk, decided to visit the local Snarlsbucks after finally reaching their last break before their shift ended. Both of them were exhausted and really wanted to avoid going back out on patrol, so here they stay, sipping on coffee and chatting about pretty much nothing until they were forced to return to work.

"Yeah, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually sad that we solved that Night Howler case, least back then we had something to do." Nick nodded in agreement and sat back in his chair, letting his eyes slowly drift closed, right before a mild pain shot through his arm.

"Don't you fall asleep on me Slick, I'm bored enough as it is." Judy grinned as the fox looked at her with a tired glare. How she was so perky right now, despite the long boring day they had, he will never know, just another mystery that surrounded the little bunny doe.

"it would be a lot easier to stay up if their was something interesting to focus on, we have nothing left to talk about and were literally the only ones in this place." True to his word, the coffee shop was devoid of life, save for them and the tired ferret sitting behind the counter, playing on his phone.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not all that interesting." Judy said in mock anger, to which Nick just stuck his tongue out at her. In the middle of their banter, neither seemed to notice the hooded figure making his way into the coffee shop, that was until the cashier let out a scream after recognizing the species of said figure. Both pairs of eyes turned to see what the commotion was about, seeing nothing more than a confused Arctic wolf and a screaming ferret hiding behind the counter.

"Um...okay" the wolf muttered, barely being heard over the polecats screams. Nick and Judy watched the wolf slowly walk backwards out of the store, not taking his eyes off of the terrified mammal until he was on the other side of the door.

"And now we have our mammal of interest." Judy tittered, hopping from her seat and making her way to the door, her partner following close behind.

* * *

Well that was a truly interesting moment of my life. The kid was absolutely terrified of me, and all I did was stand there. Am I really that intimidating, granted I was quite a few heads taller than the small mustelid, but still.

Maybe their was some tensions between the prey and predator species, but who in their right minds loses their shit over something like that, its just strange to me.

"That was quite a show back there wasn't it?" I hear a female voice say from behind me. I turned around to see who had decided to speak to me, but saw nothing, so I just looked around in confusion. "Down here."

I mentally facepawed and tilted my head down to see and little bunny doe looking up at me with her deep purple eyes filled with amusement.

"Your telling me, never seen a guy lose his shit that fast before...very interesting I must say." I replied, hearing her giggle lightly while looking back at another mammal, this one seeming to be canine in species, most likely a fox if the tail and fur color were any indication. Said fox was currently staring up at me with a weird look in his eye that I couldn't quite place.

"Anyway, my names Judy." She said, holding a paw out towards me. I smiled and grabbed her tiny paw in mine.

"Pleasure to meet you Judy, you can call me Frost, everyone does." She snorted amusedly and studied my face. "I know, I get the irony...so who's your friend?"

She looked at the fox again, who still hadn't taken his eyes off of me, and quickly elbowed him, bringing him back to the land of the living.

"N-Nick, my names Nick." He said, a slight stutter in his voice that made Judy giggle ever so softly, earning a glare from the now named Nick. I looked between the two, seeing the absurdity of this duo. A fox and a rabbit, mortal enemies in the wild, hanging out like best buds...nothing makes sense anymore.

"So, you live around here?" Judy questioned.

"Nope, can't say I do...actually the first time I heard about this place." I mentally slapped myself almost as soon as I said that.

"Really, you've never heard of Zootopia before...I'm sorry but that's kind of hard to believe. Theirs probably not a single mammal on the planet who hasn't heard of this place."

Okay, some good from the bad. This city must be some kind of central hub of all commerce, and if its world famous, most likely one of the largest cities on the map.

Yay for learning.

"The keyword in that sentence was probably, theirs probably dozens more like me that have never heard of this city...not really sure where they are, but they do most likely exist." I said with a grin. She seemed to buy it thankfully, but not before asking another question that was pretty hard to lie about.

"So where do you live, don't usually see many Arctic animals around Savannah Central." She asked, actually making the Fox's ears perk up a little.

"Right now, no where, I just got into the city so I'm trying to find an apartment or something." I shrugged, not able to lie since I knew absolutely nothing about where I was. "Speaking of which, do y'all know anywhere cheap I can stay at tonight, I'm kind of strapped for cash right now."

Judy seemed to ponder that question in her head a bit, right before a large grin formed on her tiny muzzle. Nick caught that look and instantly paled...weird.

"Last time I checked, Nicks apartment has a spare bedroom that he never uses, I'm sure he'd let you use it if you asked politely." I didn't know a fox could blush until today. If the white of his muzzle didn't give him away, I'm sure I never would have learned this amazing fact.

"W-Well...I do have room...b-but that's only if you want it." Nick said, scratching the back of his head while a small smile spread across his muzzle. I just raised a brow, finding it hard to believe that they were really offering me a place when I was nothing more than a stranger.

"Well gee, that's awfully kind of you, but I don't wanna impose." I replied.

"No, I really don't mind, it'd be nice to have the company." Nick said quickly, making me raise a brow curiously. He blinked and his blush turned a whole light brighter, but he refused to break eye contact with me. I let the idea rattle around in my head, weighing the pros and cons, but I didn't really see any other options, so I just shrugged and held my hand...paw out towards him.

"Eh, why not, sounds like fun." I grinned, seeing his eyes light up as he took my larger paw in his.

"Great, I've actually been looking for a roommate, can get pretty lonely after awhile." He sighed before perking up again. "So, why don't we all grab some food and get to know each other better, we still have another fifteen minutes before we have to go back on patrol?"

A tempting offer, but the badges on their chests kind of set me off just a little. How I didn't notice they were in uniform before, I have no clue.

"Nah, I ain't going back in there, I would like to keep my hearing thanks." I chuckled and stood up to my full height, looking down at the two officers with a grin. "And besides, I wanted to explore the city a bit more before anything else. I'll just pick up hot dog off a street vendor or something."

"A hot dog" Judy questioned, her head cocking to the side curiously. "Is at like, code for something?"

Oh right, pigs are sentient to, crap...that means no more bacon...I think I'm gonna cry.

"Sorry, you probably don't know what that is do you...what do you all eat here meat wise?"

"Fish, bugs, and artificial meats, why, are you some sort of cannibal or something?"

"No, I just usually eat whatever I can get my paws on, I may starve for awhile, but I'm not some savage...at least when I'm not with the ladies" I said with a wink, earning a blush from the bunny and a frown from the fox, odd. "Anyway, I'll catch y'all around, I got places to see and people to do" I chuckled and waved as I walked off in a random direction.

"Wait, you don't even know where I live, how will you find your way to my apartment." Nick shouted. I just turned back at him with a grin, tapping my nose and continuing on my way.

* * *

"Well, he was most certainly an interesting individual, wasn't he Slick." She chuckled, not hearing a response from the Todd as his eyes were glued to the wolfs lazily wagging tail. She raised a brow and waved a paw in front of his eyes, still not getting a reaction from him. She sighed and punched him in the arm, getting a surprised yelp as a result.

"Its impolite to stare Slick." She giggled, making the fox blush wildly while rubbing his arm nervously. "So, I'm guessing he really caught your eye huh?"

"...No comment" He replied, a blush clearly on his muzzle while his ears were pinned back and his eyes looking at anything besides the little bunny at this side.

"Whatever Slick, now come on, we still have another two hours left in our patrol, then you can get back to your apartment and hang out with that big hunk." She giggled and dragged the still blushing Nick back to their cruiser.

* * *

"Now let's see here..." I hummed while studying the map of Zootopia I had found on the side of the road, convenient.

"Savannah Central, Tundra Town, Sahara Square, Rainforest, yada yada yada, etcetera, etcetera" I threw the map to the side, choosing to simply walk along the road, pulling my hood back up over my head and keeping my paws stuffed in my pockets.

From the looks of things, this city wouldn't be too hard to figure out, it was large, but simple. The only things I would need to worry about was getting a job...and probably get every single prey animal to stop staring at me.

"...Maybe I need to do some research, see if there's some sort of increased tensions between species, besides anything that would already be there since they did kind of simply make a city and throw every species in there...which probably wasn't the greatest idea at the time. I wasn't here at the time so there was probably nothing I could do about it, nor would I have done anything, not like anyone would listen to an ex-convict.

"Least now I don't have a criminal record...or a record at all, have to change that soon. For now though, I needed to get to that fox's apartment, having been walking the streets for the last three hours. Luckily, his scent was still fresh in my memory, so it was pretty easy to find the place. Not a bad looking building, it was actually pretty clean and was only about three or four floors high.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" I heard a female voice ask me and I turned my eyes to see a pretty little she wolf sitting behind the counter, smiling brightly as I neared. I smiled back and leaned against the counter.

"Hello there beautiful, how are you doing this fine night." Okay, well that came out of no where...guess that carried over...whatever.

"Sorry sweetheart, mated" she giggled, flashing me a ring. I chuckled and gave her a sly grin.

"Can't say I didn't try...anyway, on to what I came here for, do you have a tenant named Nick?" I asked her, hearing a few clicks from her computer, and an directing me to said fox's apartment. I knocked a few times, waiting a few moments before hearing the click of a doorknob, the door opening to reveal Nick, clothed in noting but a pair of bike shorts.

"Hey Snowflake, was wondering when you would show up" he said, not sounding anywhere near as nervous as he was before, seemed he only needed a little time or something, not sure.

"Snowflake?" I asked, a brow raised and a grin tugging at my lips.

"Oh yeah, got nicknames for everyone, don't worry, I'll think of something better later." He gestured for me to come in as he stepped to the side, allowing me entrance to his pretty simple apartment that he somehow turned into an obvious bachelor pad. "Sorry about the mess, kind of short notice you know."

I just waved him off, not really caring about how he kept his house.

"Its not a problem dude, but are you still sure you want me here, we did just meet after all and I would have found somewhere to sleep."

"Its all good, I was serious when I said I needed a roommate, I don't like living alone, plus when you get a job, you can help me pay for the rent. Have to remember I'm on a cops salary after all" he chuckled, earning a grin from me.

"You say that, but this is actually a pretty nice space ya got here, definitely made for someone bigger than you, that's always a plus in my book."

"True...now I'm really sorry about this, but I really need to get to bed, I gotta go to work tomorrow and I'm already breaking my strict curfew, courtesy of Carrots." he sighed, before making his way over to the couch. "You can take the bed for tonight, I'll grab the couch."

"Not gonna happen" I reply almost immediately. "Your place, you get the bed, your used to it, I haven't slept in one for the last two years, I will be more than happy to take the couch."

"But yo-"

"Please don't argue about this with me Nick, I'm lucky you opened your home to me in the first place, I won't be able to live with myself if you don't have the couch, hell I'll sleep in there with you if I have to."

He didn't reply, just let his ears pin back as a blush grew along his muzzle. He quickly wiped it away and looked me right in the eye, seeing that there was no arguing with me, he simply bid me goodnight and went off to his room.

I nodded with a smile and fell onto the couch, enjoying the fact it wasn't some cheap piece of crap that I paid for with a street smugglers salary, which was really not a lot in that city, or simply just dirt.

"Maybe tomorrow I can figure out what happened...and I swear to God, if some higher being brought me back to serve some grand purpose or some shit like that, I'm punching someone in their ethereal balls. Not the most graceful sentence to pass through my conscious, nor was it healthy, but it was the last one I had before I finally blacked out.


End file.
